


Armor of Scales

by DragonitesMask



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Characters may be added on later, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonitesMask/pseuds/DragonitesMask
Summary: Every scale has a place where you can get through. Let us see where these two find their own scales.





	Armor of Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats to Knight for getting a candy and trial

The fearsome Red Dragon of legend. The same dragon who had given Fire Spirit his legendary powers, the same dragon who had destroyed countless kingdoms, including his own. The same dragon  _ who would pay _ .

Knight cookie had already taken the dragon's tail to give his people the peace of heart and mind, and after hearing from Milk, Purple Yam and Dino-sour about their encounter with the legendary beast, had known that they would come searching for the same cookie who cut off their tail. He knew he couldn't stay, the kingdom would be in great danger if he did, so what did he do?

He went straight to the dragon themself.

  
  


Fire Spirit received the news about Knight's trek through Dragon's Valley almost as soon as it left the kingdom and chased down the knight. He actually  _ cared _ about this cookie, he didn't want them to crumble beneath the Dragon's claw. "Hey,  _ please  _ don't do this, Knight. It's suicide, you didn't experience their full power and wrath the first time- fuck I'm not even sure if they noticed you. But if you do this I- I really can't intervene this time." 

The godly cookie's voice was filled with worry, his staff in his other hand as he floated behind Knight. The other gave a soft grin that said  _ it would be alright. _ "I know, Fire Spirit. And I will be okay. My people are worried, I must do something more for them as one of the protectors of the kingdom." 

Fire Spirit had enough, he floated directly in front of Knight's path, blocking him from going any further. "And what, get yourself killed in the process?! Mala, Dino-sour, Milk and Yam  _ barely _ escaped alive because there were four of them. You are one cookie, knight. You won't be enough to take them on."

  
  


Ah. Knight  _ hated  _ when others said that. 

He wasn't the best as Pistachio or White Choco, he knew that and was okay with that, up until people started to treat him like a toddler because of it.

"..Don't say that, Spirit." He pushed past the fiery cookie, his hand burning ever so slightly at the touch. "I'm doing this whether you like it or not. This isn't for you, this is for me and my people."

Something in Fire Spirit made him freeze up after that, maybe it was the silent threat of their relationship crumbling further, or maybe it was the fact that Knight knew what he was doing and that it'd kill him. He sighed, giving up the argument before turning back to Knight and floating above him. 

"Fine, but at least let me come with you. It would be a shame for some unfortunate cookie to have to tell your kingdom the news about your death instead of me."

The Red Dragon that would soon see the two whose fate revolves around it. The same dragon, who is now in the form of a cookie.


End file.
